El Regreso del Rey
by Canek
Summary: Grimmjow ha vuelto al palacio de Las Noches para tomar venganza sobre aquellos que lo menospreciaron y humillaron. La ira del Rey Pantera no conoce limites.


**El regreso del Rey**

Una figura encapuchada avanzaba por aquel vasto territorio, caminando en una dirección para todos desconocida, salvo para él. Sus sandalias se hundían levemente en las blancas arenas del desierto, mientras cada nueva duna que recorría, le acercaba un poco más hacia su destino.

Hacía meses que no se acercaba tanto a aquel lugar, del que decidió alejarse por un tiempo, aquel fatídico día. Sus heridas tardaron en sanar, pero se recuperó por completo, al menos físicamente. Tenía una mella en su orgullo, una herida que no podría cerrar hasta que pusiera cada cosa en su lugar. Y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Por fin detuvo sus pasos al llegar a un alto. Desde ahí, podía divisar con claridad su objetivo, ya estaba muy cerca. Sintió una punzada de alivio y quizás nervios. Se quitó la capucha para tener una mejor visión, dejando al descubierto su cabellera azulada. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y con cierta ironía dijo: - **Hogar, dulce hogar... y una mierda.**

Frente a él se erguía el hasta hace poco fastuoso palacio de Aizen, Las Noches. Pero su aspecto se había deteriorado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvo allí. Sus antaño poderosas murallas habían sido agujereadas por toda su superficie, siendo ahora totalmente inútiles, pues cualquiera podría pasar por las numerosas brechas abiertas.  
Al menos la mitad de los torreones habían sido derribados y sus restos habían caído sobre la bóveda principal, que increíblemente aun se mantenía en pie.

Sin lugar a dudas aquello era obra de la Sociedad de Almas, pues ya hacía muchos días que la guerra había comenzado. Aquel no iba a ser un buen invierno para Hueco Mundo, ni para Aizen y sus secuaces.

De igual forma suponía que la Sociedad de Almas se habría visto atacada por hordas de vacíos, pero aquello le traía sin cuidado. El verdadero conflicto se libraba en el Mundo Humano, donde ambas facciones luchaban entre sí con dureza. Actualmente, ninguno de los dos bandos llevaba las de ganar, y se encontraban empatados.

Aquel era su momento, aprovechando el caos en Las Noches y la ausencia de la mayoría de las tropas, se abriría camino sin problemas y sin ser detectado. Y si por algún casual se encontrara con alguien por el camino... bueno, iba a lamentarlo mucho.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del palacio había bastante agitación. Dos pequeños arrancar con forma femenina corrían por los pasillos llevando consigo una enorme pila de papeles. Las dos llamaron a una puerta y esperaron a la contestación desde el interior. - **Pasen.** dijo una voz tranquila y sosegada. Y las dos arrancar avanzaron al tiempo que se abría la pesada puerta de piedra.

En el interior les esperaban dos personas, las dos vestían de blanco, mas ahí terminaba todo el parecido entre ambos. El primero era un hombre de raza negra y pelo trenzado, que reposaba cómodamente sobre un sillón. Mostraba algunos vendajes en sus brazos y cuello. El otro, era un joven rubio que permanecía de pie observándolo con una extraña mirada.

-** Inquisidor Tousen, Wonderwise-sama.**- dijo la joven arrancar temerosa.- **El Inquisidor Ichimaru solicita su presencia en la sala de interrogatorios. Parece que el prisionero está dispuesto a hablar.**

- **Excelente.**- dijo Tousen con expresión seria.

El shinigami y el arrancar siguieron a una de las pequeñas sirvientas, mientras la otra se quedaba ordenando los informes que habían traído. La siguieron por los blanquecinos pasillos del palacio, hasta que tras bajar unas escaleras llegaron a una pequeña puerta. Ésta apenas ofreció resistencia cuando el ex-capitán la empujó hacia dentro.

El interior estaba oscuro, mas se filtraba algo de luz entre los barrotes de un pequeño ventanuco en lo alto de la sala. La luz artificial creada por Aizen iluminaba débilmente la estancia, dándole un aspecto desolado y tétrico. Solo había un par de sillas sobre el suelo y media docena de grilletes en la pared contraria.

La persona que les esperaba en el interior, sonreía de manera antinatural, como si estuviera en un éxtasis perpetuo. Su antaño impoluto traje blanco estaba teñido de goterones de sangre por todas partes, incluso tenía algunas sobre su cara.  
Mas la sangre no era suya, sino de la persona que colgaba a su lado. Encadenado, colgando de sus magulladas y ensangrentadas muñecas se hallaba el pequeño prisionero, quién caminaba por la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte.

Tenía la cabeza caída, con sus cabellos plateados cubriéndole parte del rostro y permanecía en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Su ropa estaba destrozada, como si un animal salvaje se hubiera ensañado con ella, y por todo su cuerpo decenas de cortes y heridas sangraban sin parar. Sus ojos, antaño del azul más profundo, estaban apagados y sin chispa. Y solo el movimiento de su pecho y el sonido de su respiración débil y entrecortada indicaban que estaba vivo.

- ¡**Oh! que bien que hayan podido venir.** - dijo Gin con ese tono juguetón que le caracterizaba. -** Hemos hecho muchos progresos¿verdad?**

Mas ninguna respuesta emergió del rostro demacrado del shinigami, que luchaba por seguir respirando. Gin lo miraba con aquella maléfica sonrisa envenenada que tenía.

- **Bueno, es muy tímido, le habéis asustado. Estaba contándome los últimos avances en la batalla...**

- **Ves al grano Ichimaru.**- interrumpió Tousen bruscamente. - **Deja de jugar y dinos quien ha muerto.**

- **Oh, me has pillado.**- dijo el ex capitán tras una risita. - **Me temo que ha sido uno de los espadas más poderosos, el preferido de Aizen sama.**

- **... Ulquiorra... Schiffer...**- susurró la melancólica voz del arrancar de rubios cabellos. - **Se... ha... ido...**

- **¿Cómo es posible¿Quién ha podido hacer tal cosa?**- preguntó Tousen con indignación, aun incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando.

Gin se acercó al shinigami moribundo que colgaba de los grilletes, y le susurró al oído: - **¿Por qué no nos lo dices tu, Toushiro-kun?**

Por supuesto ningún sonido salió de la boca del capitán, pero ésta vez Ichimaru estaba preparado. Había desenfundado su zampakutoh, el cual tenía más forma de puñal que de espada, y lo hundió en el estomago del pequeño shinigami. Su respiración se entrecortó y un hilillo de sangre se escurrió entre sus labios. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero no fue hasta que Gin retorció su espada, que una palabra salió de su boca: - **Ku... kurosaki...**

Una voz estalló nada más decir ese nombre, un grito que rompió el silencio y que obligó a todos a girarse a su espalda:

-** ¡¡Joder!! Sabía que ese puto shinigami se lo cargaría, lo vi en sus ojos...**

En lo alto de las escaleras, una figura envuelta en sombras los observaba. Mas todos sabían de quien se trataba. Esa voz, ese carácter indomable y esas expresiones eran inconfundibles. Ojos azules como el hielo, que ardían con la fiereza del corazón de una bestia. Y la mandíbula de la letal Pantera reposando sobre su rostro, coronado con una melena azul alborotada.

- **Bueno, me habría gustado hacerlo yo mismo, pero estoy seguro de que ese cabrón murió sin cambiar esa puta jeta de maniquí.**

El poseedor del número seis había vuelto, y la sorpresa se adueñó de todos los presentes.

- **¡¡Grimmjow!!**- exclamó Tousen, atónito por lo que estaba viendo. Como una pesadilla que hubiera decidido escapar de los sueños para tornarse realidad y atormentarle, ahí estaba. La desaparecida Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.  
Con la misma sonrisa rebelde y desafiante que recordaba, le observaba desde las alturas, con los ojos fijos en él. Y con una expresión que parecía recordar a la del depredador acechando a su presa.

Un escalofrió recorrió la piel del shinigami.

- **Es mi nombre, no me lo gastes, Tousen.**- exclamó con desprecio Grimmjow, sin perder la sonrisa. Pues sabía que ese tipo de faltas de respeto, lo desquiciaban.

- **Maldito... no toleraré que traigas el caos de nuevo a Las Noches. Tu rebeldía nos costó cara y es algo que no pienso perdonar en..**.- pero no pudo acabar la frase al ser interrumpido por el recién llegado.

- **¿En nombre de tu justicia? No me jodas de nuevo con esa mierda.**- respondió escupiendo cada palabra con hastío y repulsión. - **Haré lo que yo decida oportuno. ¿O tienes algún problema con eso?**

Tousen no se dignó a responder y desenfundó su zampakutoh, Suzumushi, ante los ojos del espada, que lo miraba expectante. - **Terminaré con esto.**- Y sin decir nada más, despareció en un instante de la sala.

Apareció dos segundos mas tarde, tras la espalda de Grimmjow. El uso del llamado paso instantáneo o shumpo, le permitió pillar al arrancar por sorpresa y totalmente indefenso. Aquella posición no era ningún impedimento moral para lo que el ex-capitán tenía pensado, y sujetando con fuerza la zampakutoh, descargó el golpe desde arriba.

- **¿Qué demonios...?** - exclamó sorprendido el shinigami, quedándose sin palabras.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. A medida que su zampakutoh descendía cortando el aire y buscando la testa del arrancar, la cabeza de éste se giraba lentamente hacia él. Solo cuando vio sus ardientes ojos azules clavados en los suyos, comprendió que aquellas provocaciones, le habían hecho caer en una trampa. El ataque que había ejecutado con todas sus fuerzas buscando la cabeza de Grimmjow, se detuvo de golpe.

El brazo de Tousen se encontraba preso, víctima de una de las garras de Grimmjow, que lo aferraba con una fuerza inhumana. El arrancar se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el shinigami. Su sonrisa era de puro placer, de victoria. Lo había engañado fiel a su estilo y ahora se tomaría su venganza.

El rostro sudoroso del inquisidor mostraba el miedo que sentía en aquellos instantes y que luchaba por no convertirse en pánico.

-** Seguro que te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos¿verdad?**

El shinigami no pronunció palabra. No pensaba darle esa satisfacción.

-** ¿No? Bueno, te haré recordar.**- espetó con sarcasmo.- **Ojo por ojo...**

Tras decir esto, la palma de la mano izquierda del arrancar comenzó a brillar de manera intensa. Aquel brillo rojizo tan característico solo podía ser una cosa. _Cero_. El ataque favorito de la Sexta Espada, un golpe salvaje y brutal capaz de volatilizar cualquier cosa.

Pese a no ver nada, Tousen pudo sentir la gran cantidad de energía que se estaba acumulando en la mano del arrancar, y lo que significaban sus palabras. Nervioso y asustado forcejeó intentando zafarse de la presa, pero cesó inmediatamente al sentir el frío acero de la espada de Grimmjow en su gaznate. -** shhh disfrútalo...** - le susurró al oído segundos antes de lo inevitable.

La explosión no se hizo esperar y un inmenso rayo de energía carmesí, surgió de la palma de la mano del espada, destrozando todo cuanto tenía a su lado. El brazo de Tousen desapareció por completo hasta la altura del hombro, mientras su zampakutoh salía volando a varios metros, con la mano sin vida del shinigami aun aferrada a ella.

Grimmjow se deleitó con los gritos de dolor del ex-capitán, quien se llevó su otra mano a la herida, de donde no dejaba de manar la sangre a chorros. El shinigami acabó arrodillándose, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, victima del dolor que sufría.

- **Cierra el pico y ten los cojones de morirte con dignidad. Pensaba disfrutarlo más, pero creo que terminaré pronto por culpa de tus inaguantables lloriqueos.**- dijo aproximándose a él hasta situarse a un metro de distancia.

Más atrás, Gin le hizo un movimiento con la mano al arrancar de pelo rubio, que miraba la escena con mirada perdida. No obstante, en el interior de su cabeza pareció entender lo que se le decía.

Grimmjow, con su espada desenfundada, se preparó para descargar su mejor golpe sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado y mutilado de Tousen. Mas en el momento en que levantaba su espada, algo se cruzó en su camino y de inmediato paró su ataque. Grimmjow retrocedió unos metros, de no haberlo hecho, el mandoble que ahora estaba clavado en el suelo, lo habría impactado.

Quien sostenía el arma, era aquel chico de mirada perdida que hacía meses había sido arrancarizado por Aizen. Parecía haber crecido un poco, pero seguía conservando unos ojos violeta muy grandes, y el pelo rubio largo y despeinado. Su mirada estaba clavada en Grimmjow y no había que ser ningún genio para entender lo que intentaba.

- **¿Tu también quieres cobrar mocoso? Eres el perrito faldero de Tousen..¿ No?**

Su rostro inexpresivo le recordaba al desgraciado de Ulquiorra, no importaba lo que le dijera, su mirada, la expresión de su rostro nunca cambiaba. Pero aquel era casi peor, pues el fallecido Espada, al menos tenía cierto poder. No como aquel cachorro.

- **Soy... Wonderwise Margera, Sexta Espada...**- se limitó a decir.

- **¿Sexta¡No me jodas! Voy a tener que arrancarte ese numero de la piel, niñato.**

Mientras, otra figura salía sigilosamente de la sala de torturas, aprovechando la distracción provocada por el recién llegado.  
Con la confianza de no haber sido visto, el hombre de pelo violeta y la eterna sonrisa, se alejaba lentamente de la pelea entre espadas y de su compañero agonizante. Les dedicó una ultima mirada antes de alejarse definitivamente y adentrarse en el corazón de la laberíntica Las Noches.

Pudo escuchar desde la distancia las palabras de liberación que llenaron su corazón del temor que solo aquel espada sabía provocar. La aparición del Rey Pantera era ya un hecho, y estaba decidido a revolucionar la totalidad de aquel palacio. Su oscura energía, en constante aumento, hacía temblar las paredes y los cimientos de cada edificio, que no estaban preparados para una lucha de poder semejante. La rabia salvaje se liberó con una fuerza tan desproporcionada que aniquiló a cuantos se encontraban a su alrededor.  
Gin sabía que aquello ocurriría y se alegraba de haberse alejado a tiempo, aunque hubiera habido que sacrificar las vidas de otros, pero eso le daba igual. Solo debía informar a una persona.

Y allí se encontraba, sentado en su trono, en las alturas de la inmensa sala donde antaño reunía a sus espadas. Era una metáfora de su sueño, gobernar el cielo, y le gustaba ver a todos sus subordinados desde arriba. Lamentablemente la guerra contra la Sociedad de Almas se estaba alargando más de lo previsto, debido a la entrada de nuevas fuerzas desconocidas. Y ni la arrancarización de nuevos vastolords había sido suficiente. La prueba de ello había sido la muerte de su subordinado más leal, Ulquiorra.

Fue entonces cuando Ichimaru hizo su aparición en la sala, en la que entró corriendo. Un par de gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, y pese a que nunca podía adivinarse lo que pensaba, estaba claro que no estaba a gusto.

- **¿Que ocurre, Gin?**

-** Seguramente ya habrás sentido su energía liberándose y destrozando cuantos se cruzaban en su camino. Aun así, pensé que debía avisarte. Está desatado.-** respondió Ichimaru algo nervioso, algo atípico en él, siempre calmado e irónico.

- **¿Hablas de Grimmjow?** - preguntó Aizen Sousuke con total serenidad.

- **Ya habrá acabado con Tousen y Wonderwise, y después de eso, vendrá hacia aquí... **

**- Bien, entonces deberías retirarte Gin. Yo me encargaré de él.** – respondió calmado y pensativo.

Fue entonces cuando Ichimaru escuchó unas palabras detrás suya, ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia hasta que comenzó a hablar. Aquel sigilo felino era asombroso.

- **Si, largate cagando ostias...**- exclamó Grimmjow, que se hallaba en su forma liberada.- **No tengo nada contra ti, Ichimaru. Pero si te metes en medio, te cortaré el cuello. **– dijo al tiempo que pasaba una de sus garras por delante del suyo propio, a finde dejar más clara su intención.

Mientras Ichimaru se alejaba saliendo de la sala, pudo echar un vistazo a la asombrosa apariencia del sexto espada. No lo había visto hasta ahora, el verdadero aspecto de aquella bestia salvaje. Su figura se había vuelto grácil y estilizada, pero al mismo tiempo sus pies y manos habían sido sustituidos por garras como cuchillas. Aquella nueva apariencia incluía unos largos espolones en codos y piernas, tan letales como los afilados colmillos que ahora sobresalían por su mandíbula.

- **Grimmjow... ¿qué pretendes?** - preguntó Aizen, que se había levantado de su sillón de piedra blanca..

Allí estaba el espada, mostrando su verdadera forma, exhibiendo su esbelta figura creada para la lucha y sus garras negras aun empapadas en la sangre de sus victimas.  
Su larga cabellera azul se encontraba al igual que su blanca figura empapada de sangre, mas no era su sangre, sino la de aquellos que se habían interpuesto en su camino. Sus garras y colmillos, mostraba indicios de haberse alimentado de la vida de cuantos se habían convertido en sus presas.

- **He venido a sacarte a ostias de aquí shinigami. El único que debe sentarse en ese trono debe ser un autentico Rey. ¿Lo entiendes?**

Aizen parecía asombrado de la osadía que mostraba el espada, que creía poder enfrentarse de igual a igual con él. Si bien era cierto que su salvaje comportamiento había terminado ya con la vida de algunos de sus subordinados más directos, en un alarde macabro de rebeldía.

- **¿Acaso crees que puedes escapar de mi influjo? Tu mente, al igual que la del resto de Espadas cayó en el hipnotismo de Kyouka Suigetsu hace tiempo. No te perdonaré esta vez, Grimmjow.**- expresó Aizen de forma clara y calmada. No tenía ningún miedo de aquel arrancar por poderoso que fuera. Sus garras no podrían tocarle jamás mientras tuviera su zampakutoh.

Mas le inquietaba la mirada del espada, quien no parecía amedrentarse ante sus amenazas y advertencias. _¿Podría ser que hubiera escapado del influjo de su zampakutoh de alguna manera? No, eso era imposible._ Pensaba en su interior el poderoso shinigami líder en Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow había demostrado ser imprevisible y muy difícil de controlar, solo entendía la ley del más fuerte, y eso muchas veces, era un gran problema.

El sexto espada adoptó una postura muy característica que Aizen ya conocía, aunque era la primera vez que la veía en persona. Hasta ahora siempre la había visto a través del cielo artificial que había creado en Las Noches.

Unas enormes garras de energía surgieron a ambos lados del arrancar, imitando los movimientos que éste hacía con sus brazos.

- **Estás diciéndome, que intente lo que intente, nunca podré alcanzarte. Porque solo heriré a las ilusiones que has creado, mientras tú te encuentras en otro sitio. ¿Es eso lo que dices? **– preguntó el espada sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, con una expresión seria.

- **Exactamente. Ni siquiera tu arma más poderosa, el Desgarrón, podrá tocarme.**- respondió Aizen con una sonrisa.

Grimmjow con una de sus afiladas garras, se hizo un profundo corte en su antebrazo izquierdo y dejó que su propia sangre corriera por su blanquecina extremidad. Varias gotas salpicaron el suelo ante la atenta mirada de Aizen, que lo observaba desde lo alto, preguntándose que tramaba.

-** Entonces me pregunto que ocurriría si por alguna razón no tuvieras ningún lugar donde esconderte.**- dijo el arrancar, acabando la frase con cierto sarcasmo.

- **¿A donde quieres llegar, Grimmjow?** – preguntó intrigado el ex–capitán.

Una garra descendió hasta situarse encima de la otra, de la misma forma el desgarrón lo imitó. Y en el interior de ambas comenzó a generarse una cantidad tal de energía, que iluminó de carmesí toda la gigantesca habitación. Una energía que parecía incontrolable, que luchaba por escapar y destruir todo a su paso, tan inmensa como nunca se había visto. Miles de destellos pugnaban por escapar del interior de aquella inmensa esfera de incontrolable energía oscura. Pero las garras del Espada impedían que se liberará hasta el momento propició, el momento en que la devastación fuera total.

- **Pues que si usando mi mejor técnica, te lanzó el mayor de todos los ceros, se multiplicará de tal manera, que no tendrás donde huir. Reventaré esta puta sala junto con tu cabeza.** – y diciendo estas palabras, comenzó a reírse como un poseso, ante los atónitos ojos del shinigami.

Los ojos del ex-capitán se abrieron de par en par. Aquel era un ataque que únicamente los miembros de los espadas podían ejecutar, haciendo una ofrenda de su propia sangre. Pero esta vez era distinto, ignoraba el poder de aquel ataque ejecutado por un arrancar liberado que usaba su técnica más poderosa. Jamás había ocurrido nada parecido, era imposible saber las repercusiones que aquello podía tener. Mas ya no le quedaba tiempo...

-** ¡¡Salve al Rey Pantera!!** – gritó un Grimmjow frenético mientras liberaba toda la energía acumulada, que estalló como un torrente imparable.

Ichimaru, se había alejado, utilizando el shumpo, lo máximo posible del palacio de Las Noches, el cual ya estaba a casi un kilómetro. Fue entonces, cuando fue testigo de la explosión de titánicas proporciones que aconteció aquel día. Un colosal rayo de energía carmesí arrasó todo a su paso, reduciendo a escombros y cenizas todo el area donde hacía unos minutos, había dejado al ex–capitán y al ex – espada. La temible explosión hizo temblar desde los cimientos, toda la superficie del palacio, incluyendo la bóveda artificial creada años atrás por Aizen, que ahora comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Aquel era el comienzo de una nueva era...


End file.
